


Fuck him, he was really lucky.

by blackcloudbyjuly



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, No Romance, and a bit of angst, anxious! awsten, just a cute fic in general, kudos and comments are very much appreciated, mentions of needles, nursing student! awsten and otto, shy! otto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcloudbyjuly/pseuds/blackcloudbyjuly
Summary: tumblr prompt: write an awtto fic where they are nursing students
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Fuck him, he was really lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> received this prompt on tumblr so i decided to write something cute, might as well post it here, anyways awtto nation go brrr

To say that Awsten was NERVOUS in his first clinical placement was an understatement.

It was a combination of many things: potential homophobia, not knowing how to console patients when they’re in hysterics, needle stick injures- Awsten could continue the list on forever, but as he stood awkwardly along side other first year nursing students as they waited for their facilitators to arrive, only a single worry consumed him.

_He wanted a friend to get through this with him._

It wasn’t like Awsten didn’t have a good amount of friends in his life, but having one that just **_gets it_** not because they _understand_ , but because _they would go through the same anxiety-ridden journey_ ** _together and potentially have each other’s back at all times..._**

Awsten stared back at the group of nursing students who coincidentally were all female-presenting, and deemed that he had to get **_really lucky_** for **_that_** to happen.

As if god (or whoever the fuck controls _**fate**_ ) had heard his prayers, a boy wearing the same nursing uniform appeared beside Awsten, seemingly as nervous as he was.

“Uh hi, are you waiting for the first year facilitators as well?” the guy asked. Awsten nodded lightly.

“Oh, nice,” he said hesitantly towards Awsten, as if he wanted to say more but he just _wasn’t sure_.

Awsten took a quick glance at the time and realised the **_gift_** that was placed upon him, it was now or never.

“I’m Awsten by the way,” he rushed out and held up the name tag pinned at his chest, “Awsten with a W.”

“Wow, cool. I’m Otto,” he smiled, “with normal spelling.”

Awsten let out a soft laugh. Not that Otto had said something remarkably _funny._ Perhaps he laughed due to the sheer relief he felt, or because Otto’s presence just made him want to be **_happy_**.

“Do you know what ward you’re in?” Awsten asked, hoping that he would get lucky _~~please be in the same ward please you’re the only person I know here~~_. “Mine’s G3.” 

By the looks of Otto’s beaming smile, the way his eyes lit up when Awsten mentioned the ward- Awsten knew that he was lucky. 

**_Fuck him, he was really lucky._ **


End file.
